A Comforting Embrace
by rororogers
Summary: After Ike's death, Lou runs away. Buck is the one who finds her, and together they find comfort in each others arms. Rated M for one mildly explicit scene. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Riders or any of the characters. Just taking them for a rider for my enjoyment.**

**A/N: I wrote this about 10 years ago so if its terrible that's why, I decided to type it up and upload anyway. It's written in Lou's POV, except one small section. I will let you know when it shifts. There is one scene in here that is a little explicit so this story is rated M. **

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around the bunkhouse after Buck and Ike returned from the funeral. Ike was upset, Emily had said she was going out of town for a few days but I think deep down he knew she was going to do something stupid. About this time Cody came in and said, "Hey Ike, I just saw Emily in town. I said hello to her but she acted like she hadn't even heard me. Looked like she was headed for the saloon."<p>

Ike jumped out of his chair, grabbing his gun as he rushed from the bunkhouse. Buck was the first to chase after him. We knew something bad was going to happen. We all gave chase calling after Ike. We were too late. Rounding the corner, I heard the shot just before I watched in horror as Ike fell out of the doorway of the saloon. Buck was shouting, "Ike! No Ike!" We rushed him to the doctor, but I didn't hold out much hope, I prayed I was wrong. A few hours later the doctor came out, "I removed the bullet but he's lost a lot of blood."

Teaspoon spoke for all of us when he asked, "will he be alright doc?" "I don't know, there is nothing more I can do." The doctor said sadly, I knew the doctor didn't think he was going to make it. "Can we see him," Buck asked on the verge of tears. The doctor looked at Buck then around at the rest of us, "For a few minutes, and one at a time." We all agreed that Buck should go in first, Ike was like his brother. He wasn't in there for very long, and I don't know what was said between the two men, but when Buck came out there were tears streaming down his face. That was the first time I had actually seen him cry. I knew at that moment we were going to lose Ike. Buck not even bothering to wipe his eyes went to stand in front of Emily. This was all her fault, if she had not gone after the man who killed her father Ike wouldn't be in there dying. He told her that Ike wanted to see her, as much as I didn't like her at that moment, I knew Ike loved her, we all knew that. She got up and went to Ike.

Teaspoon came and stood before Buck saying something that only he could hear. Buck walked off as we called after him. He didn't stop. I knew whatever he needed to do, it was something he had to do alone, and he had to do it now. I had a feeling he was going to pray to the spirits to save Ike. I hoped it would work. I don't know if Buck would be able to survive losing Ike.

Sometime later Cody mentioned the fact that Emily had been in there quite a while. Teaspoon went to see what was going on. A few minutes later he called us in. Ike was gone, before we could say goodbye. We were all in shock. I could see Jimmy from the corner of my eye hugging himself to keep from crying. The Kid had a blank look of shock on his face. I couldn't see Noah or Cody from my position, but I had a feeling they had similar looks. I could feel my eyes tear up as my hands went to my mouth. Jimmy stepped forward and closed Ike's eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and rushed from the room.

I didn't stop and no one came after me. Mounting my horse I rode as fast as I could away from Rock Creek, away from the pain. At the time, I had no intention of stopping or of going back. I wanted to start over, someplace where the constant threat of death wasn't hanging over the heads of all those I loved. But after a couple of hours the tears were falling so thick from my eyes I couldn't see anything. I figured I better stop and make camp before I ended up getting my horse injured. It wouldn't do for Lightening to end up lame because of my recklessness.

* * *

><p><strong>Buck's POV<strong>

I knew the minute Ike's spirit left his body. I could feel it in my own. My spirit guide, the Eagle, came to me in that moment and I knew my friend, my brother was gone. I cried out to the heavens to the spirits who had taken him from me, then bowing my head to my arms I sobbed for my loss.

I stayed that way until close to nightfall. When I returned to the bunkhouse, I could see everybody was dealing with their grief in their own way. Jimmy was shooting things. Noah was smashing apples with his whip. Cody was watching the horses. Teaspoon and Rachel were sitting in the swing as Teaspoon held our housemother as she cried. Jesse was near them sitting quietly for a change. Kid was sitting on the other end of the porch staring off into the distance. The only one I didn't see was Lou.

"Where's Lou?" I asked to no one in particular. "She ran off… she hasn't come back." Teaspoon said with a hitch in his breath, I knew he meant she had ran off after Ike died. "Has anybody gone to look for her?" I asked worried that she was out there alone somewhere at night knowing she was upset. She could be hurt. Teaspoon looked over at the other boys and shook his head. Since no one seemed in any hurry to go after her, I mounted my horse again and set out to find Lou.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains Mature content. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lou's POV<strong>

It was well after dark now but I still could not sleep. As I lay on my back I looked up at the stars, not blinking, not really seeing them. The tears still flowed silently down my cheeks. I felt a presence nearby. I didn't care; I didn't even bother to go for my gun. At that moment I could care less what happened to me.

"Lou?" a well-known voice called to me from the dark. I smiled in spite of myself, of course he would come, and he would be the only one who could track me in the dark anyway. "Buck, what are you doing here?" I asked not turning my head towards his voice.

"Looking for you. I couldn't leave you out here alone, it's dangerous, and you might have been hurt. I had to make sure you were alright." Buck said his voice closer now. I smiled over at him for the first time looking in his direction. He stood just on the other side of the fire, his horse tied next to mine. Looking at his face I could see the pain he was in written all over it. I wanted to get up and go comfort him, but my body was numb from the cold and my own grief. All I could do was shiver.

Buck did not miss that, "Are you cold Lou?" I shivered again in spite of myself, "A little." Buck went back to his horse and got his bedroll, coming over to me he laid his blanket on top of me, "Here" I shook my head trying to hand him the blanket back, "I can't take this Buck, you'll be cold." Buck didn't take it. "I'll be fine Lou, just go to sleep."

I watched as Buck spread his bedroll on the opposite side of the fire. He sat down on his bedding facing the fire. I could see in his face that he didn't need to be alone. "Buck this is ridiculous, move your bedroll over here, we'll share the blankets. There is no reason for you to freeze to death." I said to him. I wasn't sure if I was doing it because he didn't need to be alone or because I didn't want to be alone, either way the cold was a good excuse.

Buck looked at me a second, I guess to see if I was being sincere. Then he stood and dragged his bedroll next to mine. After he lay down next to me, we adjusted the blankets so we were both covered. We both laid there for a while on our backs looking at the stars, neither of us saying a word. In that moment I needed to feel something, anything.

I rolled to my side facing him. Raising my hand I placed it on his chest over his heart. He had a strong heartbeat. I felt Buck jump slightly under my touch. I looked up to his face meeting his eyes. I don't know what possessed me but I reached up and touched his lips with my own. Pulling back slightly I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful brown mysterious eyes. In them I saw several things; shock, pain, longing, uncertainty, and more. I wasn't sure what I was feeling at that moment, but I knew I wanted to kiss him again. So I did.

This time I felt Buck's arm go around my back pulling me against him. He had rolled onto his side so I found myself pressed against his chest. I found myself putting my hands behind his head, my fingers playing in his long hair. My leg hitched around one of his. Then Buck kissed me in a way I had never been kissed before. I pulled back slightly looking at Buck in confusion.

Buck looked at me seeing the look on my face he asked, "What is it Lou?" I shook my head slightly, "Nothing, if just I've never been kissed like that before." Buck gave me that crooked little smile of his before pulling me back to him. He again slipped his tongue inside my mouth, teasing my tongue. It didn't take me long to figure out how to respond in kind.

My heart was pounding, my breathing becoming erratic, when we finally broke apart to catch our breaths. My hands went to his shirt pulling it out of his pants. I started unbuttoning it. After I had it unbuttoned I pushed it from his shoulders along with his black vest. Buck did the same with my shirt and removed my undershirt as well. We didn't stop there. Before long we were both naked under the blankets.

I eagerly returned to his warm embrace. One of Buck's hands found its way to one of my small breasts. His mouth claimed mine again. He pressed against me until I found myself on my back and Buck slightly on top of me. I wrapped one of my legs around one of his. The hand that had been fondling my breast moved down my body to that secret place between my legs that was begging for attention. I gasped when Buck's hand came in contact with that sensitive spot and he started rubbing it. The pleasure I was feeling caused me to give a low moan against Buck's mouth.

Buck's fingers continued to caress me in that way before I felt him slip one of his fingers inside of me. I gave a small cry of pleasure. I could feel Buck's smile against my mouth. I knew we should probably stop, but I didn't want to. This was something we both needed from each other. It might not be love, but at the moment I don't care.

When I could take no more I cried out, "Buck please, I need you now." Buck hesitated only a second before he adjusted his position to be completely on top of me. Buck very slowly entered me. I cried out in surprise at the size of him. I would not have expected Buck to be quite so large. I mean he wasn't a very big man after all, but you can never tell can you. Buck moved gently and slowly inside of me at first, but as the pleasure increased so did Buck's speed and power. I could feel myself getting closer to that state of absolute bliss, and I knew Buck was almost there too; if the little noises he was making was any indication.

When at last I was pushed over the edge, I found myself crying out Buck's name. In all the times I had slept with Kid I had never called out his name. He had never made me feel the things Buck did. With one more powerful thrust, Buck's body stiffened as he too reached his peak, my name a whisper across his lips, just before he collapsed on top of me for a minute breathing hard. When he did pull out of me, he rolled onto his back and pulled me with him. My head resting on his chest, I could hear his heart hammering, my own beating just as hard. I fell asleep with my head on his chest and his arm around my back.


	3. Chapter 3

When we awoke the next morning, we didn't say a word about what we had done. We just quietly got dressed and headed back to town. Neville was going to be released today. I knew he would not leave Rock Creek alive, but I also knew that this was something that Buck shouldn't do alone. So as he stood in the middle of the road, waiting for Teaspoon to let the man that had killed Ike go, I stood with him.

I watched as our friends joined us. Kid and Jimmy came up on the left. Cody and Noah on the right. So when Neville walked out of the jail there was nowhere for him to go. "As much as I would love to put you boys in your place, I'm afraid I'm not up to a fight today as you can see." Neville said as he opened his jacket to show he wasn't armed. It didn't matter to us. Nobody said a word, but we all cocked our guns.

Looking at Buck the evil man said, "You don't have the guts boy, to shoot a man in cold blood. You're nothing but a dirty half breed who can't even avenge his dummy friend." Neville's cruel smiled died on his lips as Buck's shot rang through the air, followed by six others. When the last shot was fired Neville dropped to the ground so full of holes that if the wind blew he would whistle as Teaspoon would say.

We all looked up from where he fell to see Teaspoon in the door of the jail holstering his pistol. He was the seventh shooter. And though we had been in the middle of town and people were all around, nobody came forward as a witness. Everybody claimed that they had not seen a thing.

That night we had Ike's funeral. Buck performed a Kiowa burial ceremony for Ike, which means we burned his body. Before Buck lite the fire he removed Ike's bandana and tied it around his head. Tears poured from his eyes as we all watched the fire burn Ike's lifeless body. I wanted to go comfort him but Kid's arm around my shoulder kept me anchored in place.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Ike was killed and Buck was still grieving horribly for him. He barely slept, hardly ate, and he had not said more than three words to anyone, me included. I wished there was something I could do for him but when he came back from his latest run he seemed better. He told us that he had saved a woman's life and delivered her baby. A son she gave the middle name of Ike, I knew that is what helped Buck.<p>

After that Buck started acting like his old self, but we still had never talked about what had happened between us. So when Buck had to go on a run that would mean an overnight stay, I volunteered to go with him. The guys were thankful, we all hated overnighters. So when asked why I wanted to go, I told them I had some business I needed to take care of. The guys thought nothing else about it, but I caught the questioning look on Buck's face. I just smiled at him as I got my gear together; I slipped one of my dresses into my bags.

We arrived at our destination in late afternoon, dismounting my horse I stretched, "Man I could kill for a hot bath right about now." Buck grinned at me, "I think we can arrange that, though I don't believe killing anybody will be required." I smacked Buck lightly on the arm, grinning at him as we entered the hotel.

"We would like two rooms please." Buck said to the little man behind the counter. "Sorry but I can't rent a room to you." The clerk said looking at Buck. I could see Buck tense up, "What's the problem?" I asked stepping forward. "Look kid, I don't have anything against your friend, but I can't rent him a room, the owners don't allow it. If he wants to stay, you'll have to share and put the room in your name." The clerk told me looking nervously at Buck like he was afraid Buck might scalp him for refusing to rent him a room.

"Fine." I said as I signed my name to the register. "Come on Buck." I said pulling on his arm a little after the clerk handed me a key. Buck turned to follow me but stopped and said to the clerk, "would you please send up a bath for my friend and plenty of towels." The clerk nodded clearly relieved that Buck wasn't intending to harm him.

When we arrived in our room I looked around, it wasn't very big; the bed would barely be big enough for the two of us. "I'll sleep on the floor Lou." Buck said as he took in the room. "Don't be silly Buck that bed is big enough for both of us, and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." I said looking at him. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his face. I was about to broach the topic that we had avoided for weeks when I was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was the maid bringing my bath.

After the bath was filled Buck moved to leave, "I'll just leave you to bathe. I'll just go um…" Buck said clearly not knowing what he was doing. I laugh, "Buck, it's not like you haven't seen me naked. Besides you need a bath as much as I do. That tub is big enough for us both." After I said this I winked at him before I started stripping.

Buck actually laughed, a sound that had been absent for too long as he started undressing as well. I was naked by this time and stepped into the tub. I sat and leaned forward, "Are you coming or not?" Buck grinned back at me before he removed the last of his clothes and stepped in behind me. When he was seated I leaned back against his lean muscular chest, his arms going around me.

We sat like that for a while, just soaking in the hot water before I spoke. "Buck I need to say something to you. We need to talk about what happened between us the night Ike was killed. I know it may not have meant anything to you and that's fine if that's the case. I don't want that to ruin our friendship, but I've come to realize these past few weeks, that yes at the time I didn't really think much about what we were doing; I just needed it, but now I know that's not the truth. You've been so distant these past weeks, and I've missed you terribly."

I could feel Buck sigh against my back, "I've been right here Lou." He said to me. "I know you were there, but you weren't. You wouldn't speak to me and I needed you too. Buck what I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you." Buck's hands that had been moving over my body suddenly stopped, "You think? You don't know for sure?" he asked me. I knew I had to tell him the truth, "No. I know for sure. I love you Buck, but if you don't feel the same its fine." That was the truth, but if he didn't feel the same about me my heart was going to be broken.

Buck turned me so I was sitting facing him, looking me in the eyes he said, "Lou I'm sorry I've been so distant. It had nothing to do with you or what happened. I was having a hard time dealing with the loss of Ike. And I didn't ever say anything about what we shared that night because I didn't know if it meant to you what it did to me. Lou, I've been in love with you since I've known you were a girl. Even before than I would catch myself looking at you like you were one. I never said anything because of Kid. I don't regret what we did, the only thing I regret is the fact it took Ike's death to bring us together."

As I looked into his eyes, I knew he was telling me the truth, so I did what I had wanted to do for weeks; I leaned forward and kissed him. But as much as I wanted to continue things my stomach had other plans as it let out a loud rumble. Buck laughed out right. "Guess we better hurry up and finish bathing so we can get you some food." I laughed and turned my back to him so he could wash it. He also helped me wash the dust from my hair. After my hair was cleaned I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. I washed Buck's back for him and helped him with his hair as well.

Once dried I put on my dress and got Buck to do up the back. He placed a kiss on my bare back before he did up the buttons. "You look beautiful Lou." He said when I turned around. I smiled at him and teased, "You don't look half bad yourself." Buck gave me that crooked grin I loved so much. After eating a wonderful dinner we caught a small traveling play. Once we returned to our hotel room we couldn't undress fast enough. Unlike the first time we had made love, there was no question to the reason why we were doing this. We loved each other, that knowledge made it even better than the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke the next morning Buck was gone. Looking quickly around the room I spotted his bags. I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. He must have had something he needed to do. I got out of bed and changed back into the boy 'Lou' instead of the woman 'Louise' I had been last night with Buck. Buck came back in a short time later. "Morning sleepy head" he called as he entered and saw me up and dressed. "What time is it?" I asked looking out the window to see if I could tell by the sun. "It's close to ten; you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't wake you." Buck said as he crossed the room to give me a kiss. "Where did you go?" I asked after he stepped back. "I had something I needed to take care of. How about we grab a bite to eat and then head home." Buck said changing the subject. I knew whatever he had been doing he didn't want to tell me yet, so I let it go. "Sounds good." I said grabbing my gear and heading out the door. We headed home right after we finished eating a late breakfast or early lunch depending on how you look at it.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three months since Ike died. Nobody knew about Buck and me, not that we were ashamed it's that we wanted our relationship to stay our business for now. Though the way we were going someone was bound to catch us. Any time we had a moment alone we could not keep our hands off each other. But now I knew there would be no more keeping it quiet, as I lay in my bunk with a pillow over my face. I heard Buck call me. "Lou? There's a rider coming, it's your ride isn't it?"<p>

"Ughh…" I moaned from under the pillow. "Are you feeling ok honey?" Buck asked as he came closer to my bunk. "Not really Buck." I said quietly. "Do you want me to get the doctor?" Buck asked, I could hear the worry in his voice. I tried to sound more cheerful as I said, "No, I'll be fine, but can you take this ride for me?" Buck lifted the pillow from my face, "you know I will, but are you sure you don't want a doctor?" "No, I'll be fine Buck I promise." I said smiling weakly at him, Buck smiled back before he pressed a kiss to my lips as we heard Jimmy call rider coming. Buck rushed out of the room and mounted the horse that I knew Jimmy was holding. I could hear his voice say, "Its Lou's ride Buck" and Buck's quick answer, "I know, she's not feeling well so I'm taking it." Then I heard the horse ride off.

Jimmy, Kid, and Noah came in after that to check on me. "Lou, Buck said you weren't feeling good do you need a doctor." Jimmy asked as he walked towards my bunk. "No. I'm just a little under the weather." My answer slightly muffled by the pillow. "Lou if you're sick you need the doctor. Now let me go get him." Kid said sounding slightly annoyed that I wouldn't send for the doctor. "Kid I said no. I don't need a doctor I just need rest. Now please go away." I responded grumpily.

I heard two sets of footsteps leave the bunkhouse. I didn't know who had stayed until Noah lifted the pillow from my face. "You look terrible Lou." I smirked at him, "what a sweet thing to say to a girl". Noah laughed before looking at me again, "Do you want me to get Rachel?" I smiled thinking that sounded like a good idea. "Yes please. Thank you Noah."

Noah left the bunkhouse in search of Rachel and I got out of bed. I had not taken two steps when I had to sprint outside before I lost what little I had eaten earlier today. Rachel came up beside me and handed me a handkerchief. "Noah said you were sick Lou but didn't want a doctor. Is it because this is a woman's issue?" She asked me. "Yes." Was all I said. It was all I needed to say, Rachel knew. "You're pregnant aren't you Louise?" again all I said was, "Yes." "Does Kid know?" Rachel asked me. "Not yet." I said. "Don't you think you should tell him" Rachel said to me, I knew she thought he was the father so I said. "I think I should tell the father first."

I heard Rachel's shocked gasped just before she asked, "Kid's not the father?" I shook my head, "No, we split up months ago remember." Rachel nodded remembering that fact, "its Jimmy's then?" I laugh slightly, "No. Jimmy and I have never had that kind of relationship." I could tell Rachel was confused, "Then who Lou?' I smile as I say, "Buck." Rachel's eyes got huge, "Buck? What... When... How long?" she stammered.

I smiled at her, "Yes Buck. The night Ike was killed Buck is the one that found me. We were both hurting and needed comfort that we could only get from each other. But it was more than that Rachel. I love him and he told me he's loved me pretty much since he found out I was a girl and he wasn't crazy for looking at me like I was one before." Rachel smiled before she said, "Well I think that news like this deserves a celebration. How about I cook Buck's favorite meal for supper, he should be home in time and you in the meanwhile go get a nice bath and put on one of your dresses. When you tell a man he's going to be a father, you should look like a lady." I smiled and we got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

When I came into the bunkhouse just before supper all the boys looked at me in appreciation. "What are you wearing a dress for Lou?" Kid asked. "Because I want to be a girl tonight." I said. "I hate to break it to ya Lou, but you're always a girl." Jimmy teased me. "That's not what I meant and you know it Jimmy." I said to him trying not to smile. They all laughed. "Well you look very pretty Louise," Teaspoon said. I blushed in response. Buck arrived then but Rachel stopped him before he came all the way inside and told him to go get cleaned up, we would wait on him.

When Buck joined us he came in the door and sniffed at the food. "Smells great Rachel." That's when he caught sight of me, our eyes locking for a second before he looked away and sat next to me. "You look very pretty Lou," Buck whispered in my ear while the others were distracted with the food they were piling on their plates. "Thanks Buck." I whispered back, putting my hand on his leg under the table. As Rachel passed the food around I could feel the nausea well up. "Lou are you feeling alright, you're about as green as grass." Cody said. I looked up and saw that all eyes were on me, before I could respond I jumped up from the table and rushed outside. Buck followed.

As I was being sick, Buck held my hair from my face. When I was done he led me to the water bucket were he dipped his kerchief in and wiped my face. He then gave me a drink of water. "Are you still sick Lou? Are you sure you don't want the doctor?" Buck asked concerned. "I'm fine Buck, it comes and goes. And I won't be needing the doctor for several months still." I said looking over at him out of the corner of my eye. "Huh?" Buck said confused. "I'm pregnant Buck." I said softly. Buck just gave me a blank look. "Buck I'm pregnant with your child." I said to him a little louder. Buck just stared at me for a moment before the corners of his mouth started twitching as the smile slowly spread across his face.

"A baby? We made a baby? How far along?" Buck asked his voice filled with awe. "About three months. I had to have conceived the night Ike died." I said to him. Buck's grin about split his face as he put his hand to my still flat stomach. "What are we going to do Buck?' I asked him, wondering if he knew how scared I was at the moment. It's not that I was afraid of having Buck's baby, I was just afraid of how much our lives were fixing to change. As soon as Teaspoon finds out, I know I won't be riding for the Express any longer. "I don't know Lou, but I do know what I want to do." Buck said as he pulled a ring from his pocket. "I bought this on that overnighter; I wanted to wait until the right time to do this because I didn't want to rush you. Lou I love you and I want to marry you, say you'll marry me."

I look at the ring he has in his hands. So this is what he was hiding from me. "Buck I love you too, but what do I know about being a wife. I can't cook; I don't know anything about housekeeping." I said making sure Buck knew what he was getting himself into. "That don't matter Lou. I don't want a cook or a maid. I want you besides I doubt Rachel would let us starve. Please Lou?" Buck said his eyes pleading with me. "Alright Buck, I'll marry you." I said with a smile. Buck kissed me softly sliding the ring on my finger. "Come on let's tell the boys." He said helping me to my feet.

We walked back in and sat down. I looked over at Rachel; she raised her eyebrows in question. I nodded back at her. "Lou are you sure you don't need a doctor." Teaspoon asked after we were seated. "No Teaspoon, I don't need a doctor, but I do have something I need to tell all of you. I'm three months pregnant." There was a collective what around the table then except from Rachel and Buck. "That's not possible Lou, you and I split up four months ago." Kid said thinking the baby was his. "It's not yours Kid." I said simply. Kid turned to look at Jimmy and glared at him. "Hey don't look at me Kid, I haven't touched her." Jimmy said holding up his hands in surrender.

"It's mine Kid." Buck said from beside me. "Yours? I thought you were my friend Buck? How could you do this?" Kid said to Buck after that statement. "Kid that's not fair, we split up. Its ok for you to move on but I can't. Buck did nothing to you; I'm the one who started this." I said to Kid, doing my best to keep a check on my temper. Kid just stood up and left the room. Buck started to stand up to go after him but Jimmy stopped him. "No Buck, I'll talk to him." Jimmy stood up and headed for the door but stopped before going out, he turned to us and said, "Congratulations by the way, you two deserve happiness." Then he left in search of Kid.

"You know what this means don't you Lou?" Teaspoon asked. "It means I can't ride anymore doesn't it?" I answered sadly. "I'm afraid so, it's too dangerous and there is no way you will be able to pass for a boy much longer." Teaspoon said to me. "I know." I said with a sigh, Buck squeezed my hand to comfort me; he knew how much I loved riding for the Express. "What are you two going to do?" Noah asked. "We're going to get married, other than that I don't know." Buck told the members of our family that were still at the table. "Well as far as I'm concerned you two can stay here. Lou can help me around the house, and Buck can continue riding. At least until you two figure things out." Rachel said. Everybody agreed it sounded like a good idea.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon married us a month later. My brother and sister were in attendance. We were able to buy Emily Metcliffe's small farm. She gave us a really good price for it; she had decided to return to the east. My siblings stayed with us there. Buck quit the Pony Express and went to work as Teaspoon's deputy for extra money, but mainly we both worked our farm. I gave birth to our first child a few months later. It was a healthy baby boy we named Ike Silent Buck Cross. Buck says that Ike's spirit was in our son, I tended to agree with him.<p>

The End

**A/N: Ok so I hope that wasn't complete rubish. Remember I wrote this about ten years ago. If you liked it reviews are welcome. **


End file.
